1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drive axle assemblies and, in particular, to the structure of a differential carrier housing.
2. Disclosure of Related Art
A conventional tandem axle assembly includes forward and rear drive axle assemblies. The forward and rear drive axle assemblies each include a pair of axle half shafts extending therefrom on which one or more wheels of a vehicle are mounted. Each of the forward and rear drive axle assemblies further includes a differential gear set that allows the vehicle wheels on each axle assembly to rotate at different speeds. Further, one of the forward and rear drive axle assemblies generally includes means, such as an inter-axle differential, for dividing power between the forward and rear drive axle assemblies.
Conventional drive axle assemblies have a significant disadvantage. The drive axle assembly housing the inter-axle differential typically includes at least a differential carrier housing and an axle housing. The differential carrier housing typically houses a pinion shaft, the inter-axle differential, and an input shaft among other components. In operation, a load path is created between the internal components of the drive axle assembly, resulting in stress being applied to the body of the differential carrier housing. Therefore, the carrier housing must be of suitable strength to withstand this load and, as a result, conventional carrier housings are relatively heavy and produce undesirable effects such as lower fuel efficiency.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a differential carrier housing that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.